Chasingfire
C(Do not delete this)<- delete this CTemplate belongs to ૮σƒƒεε↫|http://aminoapps.com/p/big3mn BC.·:*¨༺ ༻¨*:·. C┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ C┊ ┊ ☆ ┊ ┊ C┊ ☆ ☆ ┊ C★ ★ bc ╱ ╲ bc✵ table of contents ✵ cii. Basic information ⋆ ciii. Relationships ⋆ ciiii. family tree ⋆ civ. Physical characteristics ⋆ civi. Mental characteristics ⋆ civii. history ⋆ civiii. quotes ⋆ bc ╲ ╱ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI Basic Information C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ Ci ❥current name Ci↛Chasingfire C ❥past names C ↛Chasingpaw, Chaser, Chasingkit C ❥Future names C↛none Ci ❥Sexuality Ci↛straight Ci ❥Current Rank Ci↛warrior C ❥past rank(s) Ci↛apprentice, loner C ❥Future Rank(s) Ci↛deputy Ci ❥Age Ci↛1 year and 11 months Ci ❥Born Ci↛in a barn Ci ❥clan/tribe Ci↛Lionclan C ❥Past Clan/Tribe Ci↛↚loner Ci ❥Future Clan/Tribe Ci↛↚none BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ CIMG=8IX BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI relationship C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥Best friends Ci↛↚Cloudwatcher, Fleetfoot C ❥Friends Ci↛↚ Paletundra, Owlbelly, Mistwhisper, many moonclan cats, Lostfeather C ❥Role Models Ci↛↚none C ❥Crush Ci↛↚Quailseed BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=LBR BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI Family Tree C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥Mother Ci↛↚Springcreek C ❥Father Ci↛↚Bear C ❥Adopted mother Ci↛↚Mousestep C ❥Adopted father Ci↛/Badgerfeather C ❥siblings Ci↛↚Lostfeather, Mistwhisper C ❥Adopted siblings Ci↛↚none C ❥mate Ci↛↚Quailseed C ❥Offspring Ci↛↚Flowerkit, Russetkit BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=SN8 BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI physical characteristics C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥Fur color Ci↛↚black C ❥breed Ci↛↚stray C ❥eye color Ci↛↚amber C ❥pelt color Ci↛↚ black C ❥paw color Ci↛↚black C ❥ disabilities Ci↛↚ none C ❥markings Ci↛↚none C ❥color of markings Ci↛↚none Ci➣➣➣➣ C ❥ fur length Ci↛|3/10| C ❥ fur roughness Ci↛|5/10| C ❥fur softness Ci↛|5/10| C ❥speed Ci↛|9/10| C ❥agility Ci↛|3/10| C ❥offense Ci↛|10/10| C ❥defense Ci↛|10/10| C ❥self-defense Ci↛|6/10| C ❥hunting land creatures Ci↛|8/10| C ❥ hunting birds Ci↛|5/10| C ❥fishing Ci↛|0/10| C ❥leadership Ci↛|2/10| C ❥herb knowledge Ci↛|0/10| C ❥intelligence Ci↛|5/10| C ❥parenting Ci↛|8/10| BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=14V BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI mental characteristics C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥positive traits Ci↛↚Active, humble, courageous C ❥negative traits Ci↛↚careless, moody, brutal C ❥favorite things Ci↛↚his daughters C ❥strengths Ci↛↚His fairness and ability to judge a situation and handle it C ❥weaknesses Ci↛↚ showing any sadness or being able to connect with a cat emotionally C ❥flaws Ci↛↚mentally unstable, reckless at times, impulsive C ❥phobias Ci↛↚ cars BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=5SO BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI History C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥kithood Ci↛↚Chasingfire was born before he entered the clans, it took 1 month until he was fully accepted as a kit of the clan. He experienced a lot of the outer world and was almost killed from a car as a kit. When he entered the clan he was treated as an intruder and many of the cats doubted he would make a good warrior because of his reckless behavior even as a kit. His only friend was Cloudkit, while his mother loved him she often found it hard paying attention to him because she was more focused on finding her own place in the clan and than falling pregnant with her next litter. C ❥apprenticeship Ci↛↚Weedstream was his mentor and he was able to trust her wholly so he was very ahead of his training compared to the other cats expectations of him. He was reckless and rude though, and would play tricks on the elders by putting burs in their nests. When Springcreek gave birth he hated her kit, although moons later he would eventually accept her as his sibling. During this time he met a group of moonclan cats who said they would train him if he said he was loyal to them. He met a she cat named Quailpaw in this time and fell in love with her easily because she saw him nothing but for who he truly was. C ❥early adult Ci↛↚Quailseed becomes a part of the clan. Chasingfire has trouble with his mother and often gets closer to her during this time of his early adult hood. He gets Quailseed pregnant as a young she cat and they have two daughters. He pledges to give them a better life than his own mother gave him. During this time he helped Lostfeather reform Lionclan and gained a lot of respect from doing so, he was truly welcomed into the clan and was even asked by Swiftstar to be his deputy, he politely declined due to wanting to spend all his time with his daughters. C ❥mid adult Ci↛↚ Quailseed thinks she's fallen pregnant once again, during this time Chasingfire has found his place during the clan and wholly accepts the pregnancy. Moons past and Quailseeds becomes depressed from her infertility, although Chasingfire tries to tell her it doesn't matter. C ❥senior adult Ci↛↚Chasingfire helps Lostfeather reform the clan once it's attacks have ended, he celebrates the birth of his first grand kids. He is respected highly among the clan and was going to be accepted as leader but he politely declined due to Quailseeds declining health. C ❥elder Ci↛↚Quailseeds kills herself moons before entering the elder den, Chasingfire dedicates his time to training and taking care of young kits despite being seen as the elder who wouldn't do so. He soon accepts becoming deputy for a short amount of time before his death. BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=XAF BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI Quotes C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ Ci❝ ❞